I'm Falling Even More In Love With You
by ronsiesinbloom
Summary: James is madly in love with Lily, and Lily thinks that James is the biggest git that she ever had the misforune to meet. This is a tale about two people who begin as being less than friends, to ultimately becoming man and wife.
1. Inflated Head

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of Rowling's ideas; they are hers, not mine. I just own the storyline.

**Inflated** **Head**

"Lily, wake up! We're taking our last O.W.L today." "Lily, we won't have enough time to study and have breakfast!" "HELLO!!!!! LILY! WAKE UP!"

"Huh… Oh. Alexis, Ugh… just give me one more minute. I'm exhausted- I went to bed at 2 in the morning, I was up studying." Alexis drew the red shades of their room and sunlight came pouring in.

"Lily," Alexis said sharply, "GET UP!" Alexis gave her a look and went back to brushing her black hair by their antique mirror. 

"When did you start obsessing over the importance of time? Isn't that my job?" said Lily looking at her but squinting her eyes because of the light.

"I'll return your oh-so-special prefect job to you tomorrow, James went down to breakfast a while ago and I want to see him before he finishes eating."

"Don't worry honey, you've got time, he's got a bigger appetite than his pride." 

"Why are you so against him, he's HOT, smart, AND funny, what more could you ask for?" said Alexis.

"There are a number of qualities you left out; um, let me think… pompous, arrogant, conceited, proud, big-headed, stuck-up, and haughty. Those where seven qualities that I named, and you named three, when you get up to seven please tell me. He doesn't even take prefect meetings seriously!"  Lily said sardonically. "If anything I'd say that Sirius is handsome; he's tall, blue eyes, brown hair, and isn't as big-headed as Potter."

Lily tumbled out of her four-poster bed along with her blankets. She got out of her cocoon of blankets, changed her clothes, and looked in the mirror. Her fiery red hair cascading down her milky-white shoulders went together perfectly with her almond-shaped emerald-green eyes. "Come on, you didn't hear Sarah and Giselle get up? They left ages ago," Alexis said, "and breakfast is almost over."     

Lily straightened her tall, slim figure. "Okay, let's go."

          Breakfast was almost over and there were few students left in the Great Hall. Lily walked in and ate some toast with jam. She took out her Defense Against the Dark Arts notes and began studying. As Lily predicted, James was still there and wasn't leaving anytime soon. Him, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew; his fellow marauders were anxiously awaiting to see if jinxing the pancakes that a group of first years were eating into tasting like vomit would succeed; and indeed it did, they turned green and ran out of the lunch room. The marauders laughed and continued talking amongst themselves.

"Childish" Lily muttered. Alexis stared at Lily, focusing her gray eyes from her to Lily's right, at an attempt to say something.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Pardon?" said a deeper voice. It was James; Lily realized that that was what Alexis was trying to tell her. James sat himself down right next to Lily, his hand was by his hair, scrunching it up. His mischievous eyes were dancing.

"Potter, please leave me alone."

"Good Morning, Evans. Sleep well? "

"Potter, I'm asking you for the second and last time PLEASE leave me alone. I am tired and frustrated. Do not bother me. " 

"I need help with something."

"What?"

"There is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend do you want to go with me?"

"For the 87th time, yes I have been counting, NO! And quit the volumizing, it doesn't help." 

 "Why not? All the girls here dream of me asking them to borrow a quill, let alone a date. And I think my hair looks quite good this way."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Why is it THIS hard to get through to you? NO, N-O. You want it in foreign languages? Non, lo, nyet, na. You are SO self- centered, arroga- I am NOT having this conversation! NO! NO WAY! Good luck on your OWL's and getting a girl, and I must say, I deeply pity her. Goodbye!"

"I completely blanked out on the test- I couldn't remember the signs of a werewolf!" said Giselle while putting her brown locks in a scrunchie. "I studied that part a few minutes before the test, why, why couldn't I remember it?"

It was a windy but sunny day on the Hogwarts grounds and Lily, Sarah, Alexis, and Giselle were on their way to sit by the beech tree at the end of the lake where Lily always insisted they sit, "because of the amazing view" as she would say. 

"I just remembered something to do with the tail, but I think I did quite well, and…" Sarah went on talking, as she usually would about every second of the day that wasn't spent with her friends. Lily's mind was thinking of the burden she finally got off her shoulders, summer vacation and the view from the beech tree.  "Oh my gosh!!!" Lily awoke from her reverie. Sarah flipped her golden blonde hair, "Remus! I forgot to tell him about the Hogsmeade trip! Remus! …" Sarah ran off. Lily looked up and realized that the marauders were sitting under her tree, so she sat on the opposite side of the lake. 

Alexis, Lily, and Giselle sat at the corner of the lake dipping their toes in the water and chatting. Several people laughed; Lily looked up, Snape was trying to get up, but a jinx was operating on him; he was struggling as though bound by invisible ropes. 

"You-- wait," Snape panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You- wait…."

"I can't believe Potter would do this to Snape in public!" exclaimed Lily.

 "Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand was ten feet away nothing happened.  

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "_Scourgify_!" Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him.

"I've had enough with this," said Lily. She got up and ran over to where the Marauders were standing and shouted to James, "Leave him ALONE!" 

James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his untidy, jet black hair. Lily gave him a look that said "deflate your head".  

"All right, Evans?" asked James.

"Leave him alone," she repeated, "What's he done to you?"

"Well, it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…"

"You think you're funny, but you're an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."  

"I will if you go out with me, Evans." he fluttered his hazel eyes. "Go on, go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on all Snivelly again."

Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it were a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

Sirius said something to James. Snape grabbed his wand and a moment later there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his clothes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants. People in the crowds that gathered cheered, others laughed. Sirius, James, and Wormtail roared with laughter.

"Let him down!" she exclaimed.

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "_Locomotor__ mortis_!" and Snape leaned over once again as rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted. She had her own wand out now. 

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him then!" They were standing next to each other. Lily seemed short compared to James's height.

James sighed deeply, turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse.

"There you go, you're lucky Evans was here Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" said Snape scornfully.

"Fine," Lily said coolly, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_." 

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize; you're as bad as he is…"

"What?!" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a—you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!!"

Lily turned around and headed toward the castle. She heard James call her a few times but ignored it. James ran to her and turned her around.

"Lily, I think I deserve a reward for the way I answered him, right?"

"Get away from me Potter." He grabbed her hand. 

"Evans, answer me."

"Get AWAY!" she let her hand loose and slapped him across the face. "Get a grip Potter, all you're into is yourself! You're a conceited, selfish brat! I don't know how you even had the nerve to tell that to me right now. There is absolutely no point in trying to impress me anymore because I you are a huge turn off! And Newsflash! The world does NOT revolve around you!" She began walking back to the castle. Taking a quick glance behind her, James looked deeply hurt. The mischievous spark in his eye was shut off.

"Thanks for your opinion." he said. He turned around and left. 

A/N: HI! This is my first fic, so please go easy! I know Lily is extremely harsh but keep on reading, it'll get better. R&R! Enjoy!! J


	2. Win Her Heart

A/N: Thanx to all the reviewers: FreeSoul15, J.E.A.R.K.Potter, SaMBraT, mymagic, and they-call-me-Helga. I love ya'll!

**Win Her Heart**

Once in his room, James laid down on his bed and sighed. "Is this really what she thinks about me?" he thought, "What, just what, does she want? I tried everything, what does she want."

"Sirius, do you ever think I'll get her, I mean, am I really as obnoxious as she would put it."

"I don't know, I think you should act casual around her, but you must show her your romantic side." He fluttered his ocean blue eyes and ran his hand through his chest-nut brown hair.

 "Excuse the interruption, but by acting the way you do, you'll never get her. Yes, use your romantic side but not the sick part" said Remus. 

"Well what am I supposed to do, oh doctor?"

"Well, for starters, 'deflate your head' as Lily would put it. No offense but by calling me 'oh doctor' it shows that you either don't value my opinion or think that yours is better than mine, and you shouldn't do that, it makes you seem conceited." James gave him a look that said 'what are you talking about?"

"I didn't mean it that wa—" 

"Of course not, I know, but may I remind you that girls are incredibly sensitive, and this is Lily you're talking to." James paced the room; it was a large room with four four poster beds, with white walls and covered with pictures of the Wasps, a quidditch team. 

"Where is Wormtail?" asked James.

"Does it matter?" replied Sirius.

"Anyway," continued Remus, "There are ten key qualities a guy should have in order to get a girl, but above all, you MUST be INTO being a good boyfriend, you have to be committed, you have to try to get the relationship to work, you must take your time to know her and except her for who SHE is, you must accept the entire her."

"Where did you get this from?: asked Sirius.

"Magazine article," said Remus. James rolled his eyes. 

"No, really it works, how do you think I got Sarah." James and Sirius nodded their heads in approval. "Next, you must be humble, don't let this whole  'popular' thing get to your head. Don't put yourself on pedestals, put her; and you must show her that you are considerate and respectful of others too, that way she'll swoon over you. A sense of humor is also extremely crucial, but don't go to the sick side, just because we like it, doesn't mean girls like it. Do her a favor, and be grateful for her. Say thank you when she takes care of you when you're sick, be polite, and tell her how much she means to you."  

Suddenly, Peter ran into the room, slammed the door, and stood there gazing at everyone in the room, breathless. Peter was short, watery-eyed and child-like; unlike James, Remus, and Sirius who were tall, handsome, smart but tricky, and funny.

"Where were you?" asked James, Sirius, and Remus.

"I—I was ughhh, one second I can't breathe," he took deep breaths.

"You were saying," said Remus. His tiny, watery eyes were blinking furiously.

"Um, I was, uh, Snape and Lucius set a, uh, Chizpurfle at me. I ran from the Great Hall to here within two minutes, and that hurts!"

"Who would believe that for a second, Wormtail, you aren't foo—"

"Do you know what a Chizpurfle is?" Remus said, cutting of Sirius, "It gnaws wands, Peter not your rear end."

"Yeah well, I don't want it eating my wand do I?"

"Cut the crap, Wormtail, what were you doing?" said James. Peter turned around and left.

"I wonder why he is lying, anyway, go on Remus, it's interesting." said Sirius.

"Um where am I, oh yeah. So…."  Remus continued with a whole list of things of what girls are attracted to, what to say, what not to say, etc.

"Above all, I suggest, that you leave her alone for about a year. Give her a break, let her breathe a little, give her a chance to forget what happened in the past, and then make your move."

Lily turned around and watched James walk away with his head lowered in defeat, she hastily grabbed Alexis by the arm and dragged her to their room, trying to hold back tears. 

Lying on her bed, Lily stared into space, twirling her fiery-red locks, looking furious.

 "How could he say that," she thought. "Who can be as snotty as him, as arrogant, as pompous! Oh god!" Se buried her face into her pillow. Suddenly the look that she saw on James's face right before she headed for the castle flashed into her head. Her face softened a bit. "No!" she thought, "I can't have mercy on him, last time I did that I landed up in the hospital wing."

 "Alexis, tell me, just tell me, do you know anyone as horrible as him?" she asked. 

"He isn't all that bad, you have to cut him some slack, he's really nice Lily, why don't you give him a chance? Yeah, well he's like that around you, I guess he can act haughty, but you have to understand, he is trying to impress you and he doesn't exactly know what you want, so he acts the way he thinks you would like. And by the way I seriously think that you should apologize to him for the way you spoke to him, but then again, that's just me."

"Thank you Dr. Wellington, please send me your bill when our session is through! Alexis! A chance! You want me to give HIM a chance!?" Lily rolled her eyes, but surprisingly, she found a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Og, I'll miss you so much." said Lily, trying to fight back tears.

"Two more mo'ths an' y'all be back no need ta start cryin'" replied Og. 

"Take care of yo'self the've been a few 'tacks back in the suburbs."

"I will. Send my regards to everyone, I'll see you September 1st. Bye!" It was the end of the school year and everyone was crowding around the train saying their goodbyes and taking one last glimpse of Hogwarts for another two months. 

Dragging their belongings, Alexis and Lily were going around the train trying to find the compartment that Sarah and Giselle were sitting in. When they were trying to get through the compartment door James passed them and winked at Lily. To try to stop herself from yelling at James, Lily inhaled, and for the first time realized how good James smelled, a mixture of warm cinnamon and the first breath of air a person takes on a warm spring day.  

A/N: This chapter is boring, yes I know! But I had to include it! Like any other story the beginning is boring, but I can assure you by chapter 5 (long time, I know) it will be REALLY good. I got the "perfect boyfriend" thing from the January 2004 issue of Twist magazine. Anyway, in case you were wondering who Og is, in the third or fourth book, Molly Weasly tells Ron about the keeper of the keys when she was a student, who is called Og. Please R&R! Thanks!


	3. Confessions

**Confessions**

           With new teachers and classes, sixth year flew by. James however, kept himself as far away as possible from Lily so she never spoke to him.

          After 2 months in Hawaii, Lily returned to Hogwarts for her 7th year at Hogwarts as beautiful as ever with a light tan, and a few freckles to add to a blinding smile. 

          On Platform 9 ¾, hundreds of kids and parents were gathering around to say their goodbyes for the next few months. "Bye Mum, Daddy." I'll miss you." Trying to hold back tears, she kissed her parents and Petunia (who made a face of disgust and pushed Lily back). She walked backward towards the train waving to her family and accidentally bumped into somebody she didn't recognize, but he smelled familiar. She looked down and turned around, she lifted her eyes as she apologized and saw James. He grew taller and became incredibly handsome. His hazel eyes danced and his jet black hair was as untidy as ever but there was something about him… He helped Lily up and her heart fluttered. 

"It's nice to see you smiling Lily." He flashed a smile  

"It's nice to see you got some manners, Potter." she said

"Hello to you too." He frowned and got on the train.

Lily gathered her belongings and made her way to the train. She found Alexis on the platform.

"Alexis!!" she called. Alexis hugged her.

"Long time no see! I missed you tons!" Lily said.

"Your tan is beautiful! How was Hawaii..." 

 They got on the train and found Giselle and Sarah saving a compartment for them. They sat down and spoke about their vacations, school, and guys. 

"I heard James became really hot. Lily, what's going on between you two? No romance? I heard that he was also in Honlulu." Giselle asked.

"I didn't see him there. Better for me, he would have spoiled my vacation. But I did bump into him a while ago, he did grow taller and he looks cute." she replied.

"Correction: he looks HOT!!!!" said Sarah 

"Whatever…"

She sighed and thought about how she acted towards James. "No, he made your life a living hell for 6 years, at this school- no wait 5 years, where was he last year? He's obviously up to another one of his practical jokes and trying to suck up towards you." 

          "Hey man! How's life treating you?" Sirius and James were on the Platform holding their belongings and discussing their summer.

          "I'm okay, how was your summer?" James asked.

          "Fine, I saw Giselle a few times at Paris, we got together… How's Lily?"

          "I dunno what Remus was talking about; I bumped into her today, for a minute she smiled and then, well, I don't really want to talk about it." James shrugged.

          "Take your time…" Sirius replied. On the train, they met up with Peter and Remus. After looking through nearly every full compartment, the Marauders made themselves comfortable in the last one.

Sarah prattled aimlessly about her vacation and how she met so many of her "hot" cousins. The compartment door opened, and the Marauders entered. Sarah ran to Remus and planted a kiss on his lips.

          "I missed you so much how are you?" she asked.

          "I'm fine, how are you? I hope nobody took my place at the Caribbean."

          "Of course not! How could you say that!" She winked at him than kissed him. Remus and Sarah continued talking and snogging each other at the corner of the compartment. Peter sat himself at a different corner of the compartment took out a pillow, stuck his thumb into his mouth, and drifted off to sleep. Sirius sat down next to Giselle and they began talking (or flirting if you will take into account that Giselle kept on fluttering her chocolate brown eyes at him). James sat a few feet away from Lily. "Good," Lily thought, "Keep AWAY from me!" But without Lily realizing, he kept inching his way towards her. 

          The 8 hour train ride was incredibly tiring and within 2 hours most of the compartment was asleep, but of course, except for James and Lily. James was looking at the view from the window, and Lily was reading a book, struggling to keep herself awake. 

          "What's it called?"

          "Hmm?" Lily looked up.

          "What book are you reading?" asked James.

          "Jane Eyre. It's a muggle book, you probably don't know it." She handed him the book.

          "Actually I enjoy muggle literature. Have you read 'A Tale of Two Cities'?"

          "No, I read romance." He handed the book back to her. She went back to her reading and James looked back out at the window.

Slowly, Lily closed her eyes and without realizing, laid her head on James's shoulder (who was now only a quarter of a foot away from her). Despite James's astonishment, he quickly took out a blanket and covered Lily. 

          "Lily, James, wake up." They both yawned. "Lily, James UP!!! We're 5 minutes away from the castle." Sirius and Giselle pocked them and they finally woke up. Lily looked at James and realized that her head was on his shoulder and his head on top of his hers.

          "EWWWWWWW!!!!!!! POTTER!! GET OFF ME!! What are you doing sleeping right next to me and sharing the same blanket! Who do you think you are! You were slee- UGH!" Lily yelped.

          "Sorry Lily. I didn't mean for that to happen. And for your information you fell asleep on me. But just for you to know, I would never do that on pur-"

          "Potter, get away! I really do not want to hear it." Lily snapped.

          "Peter, Remus (Sirius and Giselle made their way to the castle together), I'll see you at the castle. Excuse me ladies." He looked at Lily and left the compartment. 

          "Finally, the sorting is over!" Lily exclaimed. Everyone was anxious to hear who the new Head Boy and Girl are.

          "Before I announce the new Head Boy and Girl, I have a few announcements to make. First and foremost, all 1st years are forbidden to go into the forest," Dumbledore said.

          "Yeah, yeah we know!" muttered James.

          "Mr. Filch has also asked me to say that whoever will be caught with Dungbombs will be punished by a month's cleaning of their Common Room. Now, I would like to ask James Potter and Lily Evans, our new Heads to see me after the meal. Let the feast begin!" Food magically began filling everyone's plate. Lily's jaw dropped open. She stared at James, his eyes were dancing.

          "Oh no, no, no, no, no! Hell no!!!!!!!!!!!! I am absolutely not going to put up with him. This is my last and final year here and he will absolutely NOT ruin it for me!!!!!!!" 

          At Dumbledore's office Lily objected. "Professor, there must be some kind of mistake. I mean this is Jam—"

          "Lily dear, I believe there is no mistake, his excellent grades and behavior over the past year prove that he should be Head Boy. You will meet once a week and discuss any ideas that you have. During the day you will be patrolling the halls and if you see any students doing any activity that is against the rules of this school you must deduct points from their house, even if they are Gryffindors. You have your own private bathroom on the 7th floor- the password is _mermaid_. You are dismissed." 

Lily went back to her dormitory. Sarah was asleep, Giselle was in the Common Room (and she had a very good idea what she was doing), and Alexis was reading. It was late at night and the view from her room overlooking the lake was as beautiful as ever. Lily thought about James.

          "James became extremely handsome," she thought, "It's a shame that he's so snobby." She got ready to sleep and lifted her blankets. On her bed sheets she found a large bouquet of white Lilies and a note.

          "Surprise form someone arrogant." Alexis said.

 It was written quickly, but the handwriting was soft and careful. She read:

_Dear Lily,_

_I am incredibly sorry about today. I would never,_

_never__ do something like that do dishonor you. I ho-_

_pe__ you can forgive me. Let me make it up to you._

_Meet me by McGonagall's office tomorrow at ten._

_James_

          She sighed, "Maybe not as snobby," she said. She fell asleep and saw herself in a beautiful white silk gown dancing with someone, but she couldn't see his face. Suddenly her fantasy melted into a high-pitched cackle and a shot of green light. She woke up breathing heavily and sweating.

A/N: I know this is incredibly obvious but you MUST use you imagination to picture this story and the characters; For example, picture Remus and Sarah as Brittany Murphy and Ashton Kutcher; Giselle and Sirius as Sophia Bush and Chad Michael Murray (with darker hair), or something like that. I know, you may think that the fact that James smelled good is corny, but it's better than him having bad B.O. or smelling like AXE, and this "smell" of him will be mentioned again, (hint, hint, HINT!). Yeah, you probably didn't get it, you'll see…. Isn't it ironic that LILY fell asleep on JAMES? Please, PLEASE R&R! I need at least 10 more reviews, otherwise, I'm not sure I'll continue.

Notes to my reviewers:

 SEVEN SALTED FRENCH FRIES thank you for your review but if you want to know who Og is, read my notes, they will tell you who he is. LEHA- I know what 'sardonic' means, otherwise as you said I wouldn't use it. She was being sarcastic when she was talking about the number of adjectives she has for him compared to Alexis. And the point is that Giselle and Alexis ARE NAMES- in fact Alexis comes from Alexander which was a name used way back when and Giselle is in German. So just because you live in a world where the only names are Chelsea and Amanda, doesn't mean there aren't any other names out there. And that scene that you said was plagiarized, um I don't know if you have noticed but that is why I wrote DISCLAIMER in the beginning of my story. 

Thanks to all my other reviewers: Black and Potter, JEARK Potter, marauderbabe289, Helga, sambrat, freesoul15, and mymagic!

Love Ya'll!


	4. Baven Snbe

**Baven**** Snbe**

"Healing is a very complicated job. It requires great skill, agility and memory to mix the human body with magic. Healing also greatly depends on your N.E.W.T.s. And this is why I am here, to help you achieve your goal; I am not here to play games, I am here to teach you what I know- and in order to do that I need your cooperation. If anybody in this room disagrees you may take your belongings and walk out of this room." Lily, having chosen Healing as her future career was sitting in a large classroom with her healing teacher, Professor Pomfrey. A few people fidgeted. "Well, in that case, let us begin. I trust you all have brought the books that you were expected to bring; Please take out "HEALING: The Magical Art" by James Jenkins and turn to chapter 1."

After lunch, instead of enjoying her free period, she had to patrol the halls with James. Lily walked alone with her nose in a healing book. Just when she began wondering where James was, she turned around and saw that he was running towards her. His cheeks were red, his untidy hair was surrounding his face.

"Sorry I'm late. I just got back from quidditch practice." he said

"Where are your glasses?" she asked.

"Got contacts. Wait, Lily, look at me for a second."

"What?" she faced him.

"You have an eyelash." She looked into his eyes as he brushed it off her cheek. Her skin tingled. She looked down, knowing that there was a part of her that wanted him. James lifted up her chin with his finger. She lost the feeling in her legs. "Look I'm really sorry about what happened the other day, please come tonight." His hazel eyes pleaded.

She looked away, not knowing what to answer. "You better be there Potter." she said softly.

"Bloomy" said Alexis. The Fat Lady nodded and let Lily and Alexis through the portrait hole. 

The Gryffindor Common Room was a large square room with large French windows and a fireplace. The walls were a bold red symbolizing one of the colors of Gryffindor. On it hung an enormous Gryffindor flag, and a bulletin board that kept the students notified of activities, exams, and reminders. There were four large sofas scattered around the room, and there were another six sofa chairs next to the fireplace.

"I don't know what has gotten into me, I'm beginning to get an easy side for him lately." Lily said to Alexis. "I mean, this is the guy who gave me hell for 6 years"

"Five years, he didn't even look at you last year, I wonder why. We already spoke about this." Alexis interrupted.

"Doesn't matter. What if I'm going crazy?"

Alexis looked at her as if she really was going crazy. "Honey, you should have a belly button check to make sure you are part of the human race."

It was late now; a few of the fifth years were up studying for their OWLs. Giselle and Sirius were cuddling up by the fireplace, Lily and Alexis were sitting on one of the couches in their pajamas.

"Look, Lily, I told you before, give him a chance." Alexis said, "You'll be surprised. Take that into consideration. Anyway, I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep, Night." She rubbed her gray eyes. "I don't know how I'm ever going to get through this acne phase." she muttered checking herself in the mirror.

"Come on Alexis, be quiet, you're beautiful. I'll be there in a minute. Good night."

          "Where is Sirius?" James asked Remus. The door opened and in walked Sirius, his hands filled with baked goods; his mouth contained more food than he was holding.

"Fi Fems! Fi Fits!" (A/N: Hi James! Hi Remus!)Sirius said with a mouth full of treacle tarts.

"Am I the only one who can't comprehend what you're saying?" asked Remus. Sirius swallowed.

          "I'm back from the kitchens. Anyway, what's up?" Sirius said.

          "Well, Prongsie here is dieing to tell us something, but I have to meet up with Sarah, so –see you lata." Remus left.

          "What is it?" Sirius asked.

          "I think I finally got her to go out with me- well, maybe not go out but she's beginning to like me." James said. He was staring into space, the fact that he said it, made it feel so real that he couldn't believe it.

          "Ham is shwet." (A/N: That's swell.) He replied dully, his mouth once again stuffed with baked goods.

"Uh, as a good and LOYAL friend, you should be jumping for joy- Moonikins." James took some cream puffs from Sirius.

          Sirius swallowed. "Well that's why my name is Sirius! Don't get me wrong, I am. It's just that you really have to be careful now that you've gotten her. Don't shoo her away with any sudden movements."

          "Far foo shweeding Fit's vashazime?" (Are you reading Remus's magazine?)

          "Jits fomfing balfed baven snbe." (It's something called common sense.)

A/N: Don't you just LOVE the eyelash part!!!!! I was melting when I wrote it!! (Rachel-ee moment!!! Eeeeeeeee!!!!) The contacts- James isn't a dork anymore! Yay! Besides for that, this chapter is not too great. I feel like my story is getting boring! sob! Tell me what you think and give me tips, ideas, ANYTHING!!! I have a whole LOT of romance coming up!! R&R!!!

Ronsies J


	5. Meetings

**Meetings**

At ten, Lily, crept out of bed and made her way to Professor McGonagall's office. After 10 minutes of waiting Lily decided to leave. "I knew it, he ditched me! He can't get any worse, can he?" she thought. She was just about to get back to the Gryffindor Tower when she heard voices. She looked around and saw Lucius Malfoy, a very handsome Slytherin in her year with Severus Snape.

"I hope you have talked to Peter." said Malfoy.

"Yes, but he's not sure he wants to join. I guess he's afraid of his friends." Snape replied. Before speaking again, Lucius looked around the room. Suddenly, Lily felt a warm hand go over her mouth and felt herself being dragged into a cloth. She tried to scream but wasn't able to; she turned around and saw James. He put his finger to his lips. Lucius, sensing someone was in the room reached his hand out into the air to see if someone was there. James and Lily being in that spot, slowly moved backwards. He held her; his arms felt so strong and the smell of cinnamon…

"Snap out of it!" she thought. But she just couldn't help thinking that she wanted to stay in his arms.

A few minutes later Malfoy and Snape left. Breathing sighs of relief, silently, James removed the cloak. He stared at her, in awe. He watched her brush herself off. She was wearing a simple but elegant, knee-length, black dress that complimented her slim body and soft curves.

"I'm glad to see you came," he told her.

"Well, I finished my homework early tonight." She said sweetly. He led the way to the 7th floor.

"What were they talking about? I mean it sounds like they're Death Eaters, can they be? We should tell Dumbledore."

"Yeah, actually either way we are supposed to be having another meeting sometime this week." She nodded and they continued walking in silence.

After a few minutes of walking back and forth seven times they spotted a door that Lily never saw before.

"Watch your step," he said. He took her hand and led her into a room that was dimly lit. Stepping closer into the light, Lily saw a beautiful room. It was all a cream colored marble with elegant pillars at the entrance of the room and by a balcony. The room had beautiful pictures on the ceilings and on the walls (A/N: Picture the hall that Belle and the Beast danced in Beauty and the Beast). In the middle of the room there was a table with two candles and a bouquet of lilies. The balcony overlooked the lake by the castle and was covered by lilies.

Her emerald-green eyes lit up. "Wow," she said softly. He pulled out a chair by the table at the center of the room, motioning her to sit. She sat down and he pushed her chair back into place.

"Sinif" James said with his wand pointing to a box. Soft music began playing.

She sipped her drink and asked, "Who told you that I'm a fan of Frank Sinatra."

"Why do you think I put that on? Lily dear, I know many things that you don't even know about yourself." He said. _Why did I say that!? What type of stupid comment is that you completely spoiled your chances, nice job James! _he thought.

_Right,_ she thought. _I'm going to pretend that I'm not sitting here with you, the most arrogant guy on the face of the planet. I wonder why I even fell for this whole 'make up to you' thing. I could be asleep now- catching up on all those hours of sleep I lost. _She sighed.

"Look, I think that we should plan a ball for Christmas or Halloween." James said.

"Possibly," there was an awkward silence for a few moments. The salad on her plate disappeared and was replaced with a menu. "How does this work?" she asked.

"Just say what you want, and it will appear."

"Okay then, um…" she scanned through the menu. "Well, I'll take steak, with fried vegetables." Food immediately appeared on her plate. _I'm glad she has an appetite, I won't have to feel uncomfortable eating next to her _He thought.

"I'll take the same." They began eating. __

After dessert they went out to the balcony. The night sky was drizzled with stars. Lily looked up into the night sky. A small breeze blew her hair slightly to the side. James looked at her, admiring her beauty. He longed to be with her, he dreamt of seeing her emerald eyes stare back at him with love.

She stared dreamily at the night sky. James watched her, the wind blew a lock of her hair on to her face. He carefully placed it behind her ear.

"Lily," he whispered, "you're beautiful," he moved his face closer to hers; their lips met.

A/N: Hee Hee! A cliffhanger!!!! Don't you just love and hate those. You MUST review or else I will not post the next chapter for another month. Don't you wish you had a guy that held you, smelled, looked, and loved you like James!!! About the contacts thing, I did not mean to offend anybody with glasses, in fact, I also have glasses. I just thought it would be better to see James's hazel eyes without anything covering it. Until next time!


	6. Believe the Impossible

**Believe the Impossible**

The beautiful stars, and the light of the moon reflecting off the lake enchanted the night sky as Lily melted into James's passionate kiss. Lily could not believing what was happening- she was falling for James.

"James, stop! We can't do this!"

"Why not?" he looked completely taken aback.

"Because I'm Lily and you are- are James. I doesn't work."

"It will." His eyes penetrated into hers, looking into her soul. "I love you." he said softly. He held her chin and kissed her again.

_"What am I doing!"_ she thought, "_This is impossible! I can't be falling for Potter!"_ she drew back, and shook her head, "James, _I_ can't do this." She ran out of the room, with tears spilling down her cheeks, and silently made her way back to the common room.

James, completely heartbroken, banged his head on the wall of the room, cursing himself. "_How can you be sooooooo incredibly stupid!! You were supposed to take it ONE STEP AT A TIME!!!"_ he thought. He grabbed his invisibility cloak, concealed the door to the room, and went after Lily.

Trying not to trip over chairs in the pitch-black common room, James sat on one of the couches. He suddenly heard soft breathing coming from a corner. He saw Lily, her delicate features in a soft sleep. He ran to his room and got a blanket. He quietly put it over her. Lily, sensing someone next to her, woke up but didn't open her eyes. She smelled cinnamon and knew it was James.

James, not knowing that she was a wake began talking. "I'm sorry Lily, I truly am. I'm sorry for the hell I put you through all these years. Lily- I love you. You are my heart and soul; I would die without you. I don't know what to do to win your heart. I would give you the world if I could, but momentarily I'm offering love. And I will always love you day in and day out for eternity.

"Your emerald eyes are windows to a soul so beautiful, so kind, so generous. You have made me a better person, the best I can be. I just wish you could love me the way I love you." She saw a tear trickle down his face.

"_You already have my heart"_ she thought.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me forever to update, but I never found time because in between finals, graduation practice, Regents, and graduation- there is no time to eat or sleep. **Laura- **yes, it is a title from the song and I have been dieing to know who sings it but I never found out- so whoever knows please let me know! If you don't get the "you're you and I'm me" thing, Lily will explain it I the future. Thanks to all the reviewers!

Ronsies


	7. In the Meantime

**In the Meantime  
**

"Where's James?" asked Sirius. Him and Remus were sitting in the Common Room finishing their homework, but for some reason, weren't really getting anywhere.

"With Lily. Now could you please stop interrupting me so that I could tell you what I'm thinking." snapped Remus.

"Sorry Pharaoh, shoot."

"Anyway, I seriously think that she's the one. I mean, I know it's early and all, but-"

"Woah! Woah! Stop right there lover boy, you know that I don't know anything about this- all I know about is snogging, so back off and talk to James about this- I don't want to even know about this!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Whatever..." he muttered. "I'm gonna go look for Sarah. I'll see you guys later."

Right then Sarah came from her dormitory. Her blonde curly locks were in a loose ponytail, and she paired a camisole with sweat pants. Remus stared at her, amazed at how beautiful she looked even in the most casual outfit.

"Sarah!" Remus called.

"Remus! I have to tell you something." she went over and kissed him lightly.

"Me too. Let's go for a walk."

"Isn't it kind of late?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure James or Lily would let us off the hook if they catch us."

"Okay then, let me quickly get my jacket and we'll go."

* * *

"Isn't the lake so beautiful right after sunset. Why is it suddenly so cloudy." Sarah asked. They were walking by the lake hand-in-hand.

"I missed you a lot this summer. It was so hard not being able to see you. I wished I could take that twinkle in your eye and put it in the sky so that I could look at it all the time." he took her other hand and faced her. She smiled.

"I love you." She said softly. They kissed passionately and fell to the ground and began laughing.

They lay on the ground for a while staring at the night sky and talking.

"The sky is finally beginning to clear up." Remus said.

"Look at those stars, it's so scary to think that all those stars are other galaxies." she said.

"Actually, some of those stars may not even exist. It takes so long for the light to get here, that by the time it reaches earth that star could have been destroyed."

"Look, oh my god, the moon is so beautiful especially now, when it's a full moon." Sarah said.

* * *

Sarah burst into her dormitory; her face was tear-stained and pain- stricken, and her sweater was soaking in blood. Giselle, Alexis, and Lily immediately got up.

"What happened?!" Giselle demanded.

"It's Remus." Sarah forced out. "He-he's a werewolf."

* * *

A/N: Another cliffy! He! He! I'm eevil!! Mwahaha! (It's supposed to be a cackle) Remus is not to blame for this! So don't think he's irresponsible. Do you like it? Just to make it clear to you, they did not have dry sex, or any sex; they just shared a kiss, tripped, and fell to the floor. Thank you to **SBRLJP** for telling me that. So **Laura**- you have SBRLJP for telling me that it's Lifehouse. Thanks to all my reviewers. Anyway, you must R&R! Mwahaha! HaHA! (I am such a dork!)


	8. I Love You Too

**I Love You Too**

"James, wake up!" Lily said, he didn't move. "James GET UP!!!" she said rather loudly; he grunted. "JAMES GET UP!!!" she shrieked. She was in his dormitory, trying to wake him up.

"How did you get up here?" he said yawning.

"It doesn't matter. James, Remus is a werewolf and he's on school grounds."

"Impossible, the full moon doesn't appear until tomorrow, so if you're trying to play a prank on me now, it's not working. Good night."

"James, please! Listen to me! He injured Sarah, she's at St. Mungo's now. Please get up!!" she said in between tears. Suddenly, they heard a howl outside.

"What the hell!?" he immediately got out of his four poster bed. He had boxers but no shirt on. Lily stared at his toned arms and defined chest.

"Wormtail, Padfoot, up! Moony transformed a day early." Lily looked at him with the most confused look on her face.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Moony transformed and its not full moon yet. Where's Wormtail?" James said while putting a shirt and pants on.

"No clue."

 "Let's go."

"Would you like to fill me in here?" Lily asked, totally confused.

"Look, it's too dangerous for you to go out now. Go inform Dumbledore about what happened, and do whatever he tells you."

"He already knows, how do you think Sarah got to St. Mungo's?"

"Then just stay here." And with that, he left.

Lily sat there, bored. After ten minutes of staring into the fireplace, debating on whether or not to go, she got dressed, and went out to the lake. "_Maybe I could help them_." she thought.

Lily walked by the lake, and pulled her jacket tighter on to her; she wasn't used to walking outside alone at night. She saw something move in the distance. "Lumos," she said. Her wand lit up. She walked a bit more towards the forest, when suddenly she felt a moist breath behind her. She turned around to see a hairy werewolf, with a large gray snout, and blood-shot eyes.

Her jaw dropped. She tried to run, but her feet were planted to the ground. She tried to scream, but her lips were glued. Only her eyes told the story of terror she was experiencing. 

"LILY!" James ran to her, and with a blink of an eye, he transformed into a beautiful white stag. He poked Remus from behind with his antlers. Remus, being a werewolf, immediately turned to hurt whoever touched him. Lily hastily ran to a safe distance away from Remus and James. 

Furious at the stag that poked him, Remus ran to James. Using his antlers, James pushed him to the floor. A black dog suddenly jumped on Remus's back, scratching it. He threw him off, and sent him flying. Remus, now fuming, charged at James, he quickly galloped away, but not quick enough. Remus kicked him. Just as James was about to transform back to human form, Remus clawed at his head. James fell to the floor. The black dog, appeared out of nowhere, and bit the werewolf in the arm and ran into the Whomping Willow. Remus instinctively ran after him.

"JAMES!!!" Lily shrieked. She ran to him. Blood trickled down his olive skin. "Oh my god!!" she said, crying. "JAMES!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" she tore a strip of cloth from her skirt and put it on his gash. She looked at him, her eyes and face swollen from crying. She felt a very soft pulse. She softly fingered his hair out of his face. "I love you," she said softly as she laid her head down on his chest.

"I love you too," he said. 

A/N:  I know, way too much dialog and not enough adjectives in this chapter, sorry! **Anon**- If my "American Writing" doesn't fit your standards- then don't read it, no one is forcing you. By the way, your English writing has plenty of grammar mistakes. Thanks to **Cheri111**, **Megan**, **Laura**, and all my other reviewers. I had to say this a long time ago, but I kept on forgetting to, so I'll say it now: THANK YOU **REDHEADAQUARIUS**! I love you! Thanx for being the best friend eva! KIT- even if you go to North! Peace out chicka!


	9. The 88th Time

**The 88th Time**

Lily, Sirius, Peter, Alexis, and Giselle entered St. Mungo's. It was very similar to a hospital, except that the patients had three eyes, a tail, and other peculiar things that you would never see anywhere except in the wizarding world.

"Where are Sarah Anix and James Potter staying?" Sirius asked the witch at the front desk.

          "Ms. Anix and Mr. Potter are both staying in room 770." The witch answered, smiling sweetly at Sirius. Giselle gave her a look of disgust.

          The group walked down the long white halls covered in pictures of former Healers. They passed by different wards; one had a trail of blood following from the hall into the room, another had a boy who was screaming in agony while sporting a hand that looked as if it had no bones. Lily shuddered hoping she would never need to be in this hell ever again.

          After many twists and turns, they finally reached their destination. Knocking softly, they opened the door. They saw Sarah with a large green bandage on her arm, reading Witch Weekly, looking so bored that she would jump off a cliff to amuse herself. She turned around and saw them. A large smile spread over her face.

          "I was waiting for you guys to come, I'm bored out of my mind!" she sat up and gave everyone a hug. "James didn't wake up until a few hours ago, and the Healers said that he needs his rest, so I'm stuck here reading the same magazine for the fourth time. Where's Remus?" she asked curiously.

          "Still full moon for him." Peter piped up.

          "Oh" she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"We missed you so much! School isn't the same without you, even if it was barely two days. But why did you have to go to St. Mungo's- I mean, Madame Diggory could have patched you and James up in seconds." Alexis said.

"Yes, she could have stopped the bleeding, but they had to check that we weren't bitten or if his blood didn't get into ours. The bandage is just filled with a potion that kills any werewolf stuff, I don't know, don't ask me, as you may know, I'm stupid."

          The group kept on talking about the last few days, when out of nowhere Sarah asked, "So Lily, what's up with you and James. I heard him mutter your name while he was asleep."

          Lily blushed a deep crimson, "Well," she shrugged, "I'd prefer not to really talk about it now." she said firmly.

          "No need to worry Sarah, he not only _says_ her name while he's asleep." Sirius said.

          "He doesn't only scream _Giselle's_ name at the dead of night." They heard a familiar deep voice.

          "James!" everyone said at the same time. They all gave him a  hug.

          "I feel loved!" he said. "I wish everyday could be like this." his forehead was bandaged, his hair messy as ever, and his eyes- those dancing eyes made Lily's legs turn into pudding.

Once they continued talking, when Giselle thought no one was looking, she made eye contact with Sirius and mouthed to him "We need to talk". Everyone except for Sirius and Giselle suddenly seemed like they had a large mouse stuck in their throats.

          On Saturday, when Sarah and James came back from St. Mungo's, they were surprised to see that nobody, except for the Marauders, Lily, Alexis, and Giselle knew about Remus's secret.

          After dinner, Lily and James went to 'patrol' the lake together. It was a beautiful November day; despite the snow on the ground, the sun was out and birds were chirping. They sat down together under the beech tree.

          "Lily, I wanted to talk to you,"

          "Shoot" she replied

          "First of all, I am terribly sorry for the whole werewolf thing. Second, Um… Lily, I love you." He choked out, "Ever since I heard you say those words back to me, I feel whole, I feel alive." He took her hand into his, and looked straight into her emerald eyes, "So please, for the… what was it, 88th time, will you go out with me?"

          Lily laughed at herself, and at the hate that separated her from him for years. "Of course I will!" (A/N: Imagine "I Can't Stop Loving You" playing in the background.) James held her in his arms and kissed her, as she kissed him right back.

A/N: YAY! Finally! They're together! I've been waiting to get u to this chapter for quite a while. By the way, the laughing thing, its like, 'this is such a coincidence' not a funny laugh. Thanks to all my reviewers! R&R! Please also tell me if you understood the title before you read the chapter.


	10. It Never Dies

A/N: Before I start, I wanted to say, I made a mistake in the last chapter, it says that it was a November day- strike that, its mid October with NO SNOW. Sorry for the inconvenience. OK, I won't hold you up any longer- go ahead and read.

**It Never Dies**

"We should have black streamers."

"No, I think black and orange- it'll be more colorful."

"But Halloween is supposed to be scary, not a fairy wonderland."

"Am I asking for pink with purple polka dots?"

Lily and James were in The Three Broomsticks discussing the Senior Halloween Masquerade over butterbeer.

"But black is so much more…black. I like it." James said.

"I'm sure you'll like this to," Lily leaned over the table and planted a kiss on his lips. "Now what do you think?" she asked.

"Orange and black." James said. "Definitely, black is way to... black." Lily laughed at him.

* * *

Peter entered the Slytherin Common Room to find a large group of Slytherin 7th years looking impatient.

"The Dark lord does not tolerate lateness." Lucius said. "But now that you have arrived, let us discuss a few things before we start. You may not tell a soul, except the people you see around you, that you have even thought to join us. Even if you change your mind and don't join us, you cannot tell anyone or else you will have three options:" Peter gulped. "One, you will be killed; Two, we will whip you to death (A/N: Is that possible?); or three, you will be killed." Lucius smiled maliciously. "And if you will choose to follow us, you will serve the Dark lord loyally, even if that means death."

Peter turned purple. He was reluctant at first with his answer; James, Sirius, and Remus were always so loyal to him, should he turn his back on them? Then he looked with fear at the people around him, and saw their confidence, their poise. He wanted so badly to be confident, to feel like he had someone supporting him in what ever he did, and most of all, to be feared.

"I-I am willing to serve the Dark lord faithfully and loyally, until the day I die."

"Okay then, tell me the whereabouts of James Potter."

* * *

Their pockets weighing down their robes with items bought at Honeydukes and Zonko's, Lily and James walked around Hogsmeade hand in hand.

"You're gonna love this place!" James said ecstatically. He tapped a few bricks with his wand and a new doorway appeared.

"Where are you taking me?" Lily asked, following James.

They kept on walking until they reached a gate that looked like it wasn't touched for ages.

"Close your eyes" James easily opened the rusted gate, covered in honeysuckle. She felt her feet being lightly scratched by grass as she walked down a few steps.

"You can open your eyes now" Lily looked and saw a huge flower garden, all of which were white Lilies. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and kissed him passionately.

"I love you." she whispered softly after they broke up their kiss.

James tapped his wand and a blanket appeared. He laid it on the ground, as they sat together, the myriad of flowers engulfing them.

"Where did you find this?" she asked, running her hand through his hair.

"I made it," Lily gaped at him, in awe.

"You planted ALL this for me?!"

"I started in 5th year, and it grew into this, the flowers are under a charm so that the sun always shines, and they never die, like my love for you, no matter what ever comes between us, my darling Lily, I will love you, and that will never die."

Before Lily could even draw a breath, a deep but cold voice came from a distance but was approaching closer. It sounded like someone continually hissing and spitting, without drawing any breath. Red eyes appeared from under a black cloak, "The flowers will die, and so will you."

A/N; I love this chapter! Another cliffhanger! Hee hee! Sorry it took me a year to update. Anyway, I will try to update soon, and thanks to all of my reviewers! I luv ya! Please R&R!


	11. Everything

**Everything**

Lily and James stared in horror as they saw Voldemort approach them, wand in hand.

"However, if you two want to stay alive, and be eternally secure, you may join me and my supporters now,"

"Over my dead body!" James spat.

"I have a few other questions for you, but first, Petrificus totalus!" James turned as rigid as a board.

Cackling, he put his face thisclose to James. "Where are your parents?"

"Do you honestly think that I would ever tell you that?"

"WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS!!!????" spit went flying into James' face.

No answer.

Voldemort smiled in a sickening way at Lily.

"You lay a single slimy paw on Lily, and I swear you will regret the day you were born." James said bravely.

Voldemort grabbed Lily by her hair and pointed his wand at her temples. "Don't be too sure." He smiled maliciously.

"What's it going to be Potter, the Mudblood or your parents" James stared at Voldemort in horror.

Lily's eyes were begging, pleading for her life, but at the same time told him to save his parents. "AVAD-"

"ACCIO WAND!" Voldemort and James' wand went flying into Sirius's hand. "Petrificous totalus!" he bound Voldemort and muttered the counter-curse for James and Lily.

"What do you think you schmuck?!" Sirius said. "While you're waiting there, for your precious supporters to realize you're here, James has something to tell you." Sirius nodded at James, and James winked back.

Voldemort was suddenly struck rather hard in the holy area. "Stupefy!" He instinctively tried to protect himself, but he couldn't move.

"So much for strength and power," James jabbed his palm right into Voldemort's nose. He lay there unconscious, blood running freely from his nose.

Lily looked at James and smiled, as she was thanking Sirius she felt her whole world spin, turning into a mound of colors. Just as she was going to ask for help, she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Sirius and James, sat in the mahogany chairs of Dumbledore's office, waiting. James was humming to himself a song by Aerosmith- a music group that Lily introduced to him. Sirius however was trying to drown out the voice of Phineas Nigellus, who kept on raving about how he destroyed the family name.

After a quarter of an hour of Sirius talking rather loudly and James humming, Dumbledore came into the room; his midnight-blue robes sweeping the floor.

"I'm sorry to keep you gentlemen waiting, I was sending a letter to Miss Evans' parents." He said peering at them through his half moon spectacles.

"I'm very sorry to hear that you had such an experience with Voldemort, but I am also very proud to say, that on behalf of your actions and portrayal of loyalty and bravery to the school, that each of you, including Miss Evans will be receiving fifty points each to your houses." A shadow of a smile crept upon his papery white skin.

"However, due to these recent events we must be sure that each and every student is safe at all times. This means that during all Hogsmeade trips you must take extra precautions and keep your eyes open even to the smallest of things.

Teachers will be watching the halls during school hours, so that hopefully, won't interfere with your everyday schedule.

Now I'm sure that you are wondering how you Head Girl is doing. It appears that Voldemort did cast some sort of spell on her- though we aren't sure what it is, according to Madame Pomfrey, she is going to be fine- just give her a few days." Sirius and James fumbled in their chairs uncomfortably- giving the message that they wanted to leave.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter, before you leave I hope that you will be telling Miss Evans the instructions I just gave you."

"Of course Professor."

"You are dismissed."

* * *

After arguing with Madame Pomfrey for half an hour, James was finally able to see Lily. She was surrounded by dozens of flowers, cards, and plenty of candy. James added a bouquet of white lilies and pink roses to her collection of flowers.

She lay there in her bed looking like she would wake up in any moment. James smoothed her hair away from her face.

"I'm so sorry for making you come with me," he whispered as he kissed fingertips; one by one. "I promise from this day forward, to protect you no matter what the cost. Just please wake up soon."

His heart skipped a beat; for a moment he thought that he saw her open her eyes.

"You've been in here for an hour! She needs her rest!"

James opened his mouth to tell Madame Pomfrey that he was barely there for ten minutes and that she seems to be in quite a comfortable sleep, but she cut him off.

"GET OUT!!!" she bellowed.

Lily stirred in her sleep.

"See what you made me do!" said Madame Pomfrey, trying to talk quietly. "Get Out!!!"

James walked across the yellow and orange leaves that covered the grass, enjoying the crunching sound that they made when he stepped on them. The sun, shining in the west blinded his sight. He turned his head away from the sun and spotted Sirius sitting under the beech tree, ripping grass.

"What's up, mate?" James sat down next to him and chewed on a piece of grass.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"You and me, waking up in the same bed, raising a family, growing old together."

"Ahh, young love!"

They sighed in unison.

"Padfoot?"

"Yes dear,"

"Thank You."

"For what?"

"Everything."

A/N: Does this hint to something? Could James be gay? Hmmmmmmmmm…..NO! Not much of a great chapter- I know. Now that you are done reading the story, do the following: Click on the button on your left that says 'go' and review my story. Say anything you want! Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter. I love ya! And whoever is watching the Olympics- how awesome was Michael Phelps?!!

Ronsies __


	12. Rain

**Rain**

"Sarah, I'm so sorry for not telling you, it was so wrong of me. I don't know what happened, I was supposed to transform the next day. But I shouldn't have took you out anyway, I shouldn't take chances like those. Will you please forgive me?" Remus said sincerely.

It was one in the morning and him and Sarah were in the empty common room, sitting by the fireplace, drinking hot cocoa that Remus snuck from the kitchens.

"Of course I forgive you, but why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have understood. I love you, no matter what that means."

"I've lost so many friends. Once they found out they just totally shut me out of their lives. It hurt- at the age of five I don't think anyone would have understood why the person they've been best friends with suddenly totally isolates them. And it happened with a few other relationships that I had. So I wasn't willing to risk anything to ruin this one." He took a sip from his drink, having a much tighter grip on his mug than a few moments ago.

"Remus, I love you and that is never going to change, no matter what."

"I never should have doubted you."

He put his lips to her mouth and kissed her, as she kissed him back. (A/N: Whoever watched X-men 2 – this kiss is like when that ice guy and that girl with the ugly highlights kissed. It was nominated for best kiss in the VMAs. Yeah, I know- very passionate.) And so they sat there, by the fireplace until morning.

* * *

"Ooooooooooo! Moony's had quite a night!"

"Yup! Out until the wee hours of the morning with a certain special someone!"

Peter and Sirius were in the Common Room speaking rather loudly into his ear.

"getr way!" Remus said half asleep.

"So tell us Moony," Sirius said in a news-reporter voice, "what exactly did u do last night?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Looks like our little buddy boy here had quite a good time!"

Peter laughed.

"You did it in the Common Room? Oh lord! Give me details!" Peter said ecstatically.

Remus struggled to open his eye but was immediately was awakened by Peter watery yellow eyes and large, mousy teeth hovering over him. He got up and realized that Sarah wasn't next to him.

"Ugh! Get away from me! You enjoy ruining one's sleep don't you?" Remus aid rather angrily.

But that whole conversation was totally dropped when Giselle entered the room through the portrait hole, wearing a very aggravating expression on her face.

She stared at Sirius.

"We need to talk."

Sirius looked rather embarrassed.

"Why does Fanny claim that you slept with her last night?!" Her voice was quickly rising as she spoke.

"I never slept with her." Sirius said.

"Oh yeah, then why is it when you are sleeping next to me I hear you muttering someone else's NAME." she was now on the verge of shrieking on the top of her lungs.

"Can you please not be THAT loud."

"DON"T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CANNOT DO!"

Remus and Peter immediately exited the Common room as fast as they could.

* * *

James was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table having spreading jam on his bread.

"Prongs, you're going to have to talk with Padfoot later- Giselle is causing him some trouble." Remus said.

James nodded, trying not to break his concentration on how delicious the jelly seemed.

"So what's up?" asked Peter.

"I'm okay."

"How's Lily?" Remus asked.

"I'm hoping she's okay."

Peter had a rather odd expression on his face, as he rubbed his forearm, as if to erase something.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"I'm...okay."

* * *

Remus and Sarah sat together at the lake by Hogwarts, sharing a picnic, sharing their sandwiches, and sharing kisses. The sun smiled down upon them, and birds sang to them. Everything was beating to a certain rhythm.

"Why are you so beautiful?" Remus was studying Sarah, her golden tresses, her perfect eyes, and ivory skin; the beautiful Sarah.

"Why are you so perfect?" she inched closer to him, with a daring look on her face. He held her in his arms, playing with her hair; as she laid her head on his chest.

"Why do you know what to tell me exactly at the right moment?

"Why are you so lovable?"

"Why are you the one that I want to hold forever in my arms, and cherish forever, in sickness or in health, till death do us part?"

Sarah turned to meet Remus' eyes; eyes that told of the life that she will have, and of the love that she will get. They stood up, and Remus got down on one knee, withdrawing a black velvet box from his pocket.

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

He opened the box to reveal a princess cut diamond over white gold.

"Sarah Alanna Anix, will you marry me?"

She stood there for five minutes gaping at Remus, stunned.

"Do you think I could ever refuse?"

Remus smiled, joy glowing from his face. He picked Sarah up and twirled her around, kissing her passionately.

Within moments the blue sunny sky turned black and heavy rain drops fell from the sky.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it takes me forever to update. In between school, homework, tests, Chagim, and sleep- there is no time. I want to thank all of my reviewers. PLEASE R&R! By the way, for those who haven't heard JK Rowling is making an 8th book! Yay!


	13. The Imperius Curse

**The Imperius Curse**

Peter lay in his bed trying to ignore the burning on his forearm. Trying not to wake his roommates from slumber, he got out of his bed and exited the portrait hole.

He walked on the familiar route to the Slytherin Common Room. Right by the portrait hole he found Lucius waiting for him.

"Don't try to ignore it anymore, lord Voldemort will always find a way to bring you here."

Lucius whispered the password for the portrait hole and entered.

"Tonight his lordship (A/N: does that word make ANY sense? LOL! whtvr- keep reading) won't be able to come but we'll be able to communicate with him through the floo system." Lucius said.

And sure enough Peter saw Voldemort's head in the fire, his expression looking impatient.

"I have better things to do than to wait for your lazy ass to get here! Either you're in it or you're not, next time you will be killed." Voldemort said angrily. "Now, your instructions this time is to perform the Imperius Curse on James Potter. And please don't act stupid and do it correctly. I will give you further instructions in a week, but for now get used to controlling him. And don't make it too obvious." Immediately his head disappeared from the fire.

Back in his room, Peter quietly looked at James, flashes from the pat immediately came to his mind. He shook it off and with all the courage he could muster, he whispered, "Imperio."

He crept into bed, feeling the power he now had in his hands. He began sucking his thumb for comfort. Right before he fell asleep, Peter noticed that Remus' bed was empty.

* * *

James woke up early the next morning and decided to visit Lily. On his way out of the Common Room, he saw Remus and Sarah sitting on one of the couches in the corner, trying to look invisible, all though it was quite obvious that they were deeply immersed in their snog- fest. He cleared his throat rather loudly and hurried out of the portrait hole.

At the hospital wing he looked for Lily but couldn't find her. Her bed was empty, flowers taken, and chocolates eaten.

"Looking for your girlfriend?" Mark Abbott asked. As usual, he was in the hospital wing with one of his body parts in a cast or a sling. "Lovergirl left two hours ago."

"Thanks." he wanted to run upstairs and grab her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her and missed her presence. But something stopped him, as much as he tried to fight it off he felt like he was a puppet on strings.

Instead he ignored the feeling and decided to start on his homework so that he could have the rest of the weekend off.

* * *

After working for half an hour in the what-he-thought-empty library he heard someone smack their book shut and swearing under their breath.

Lily was sitting behind one of the shelves looking like she was ready to kill anyone who had the nerve to bother her at that moment. When she saw James she tried to smile, wiping her cheek from her tears of anger.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Care to tell me?"

"About what?"

"Well, you look like you haven't slept in ages, your face is stained from all that mascara, clearly you're distressed, and yet I haven't seen you look more beautiful in my whole life."

She smiled, sniffling.

"I can't do healing anymore, I don't get ANYTHING, and I'm piled with homework and exams. I can't do this!"

She sank back into her chair and started crying again.

James took a handkerchief out of his pocket and softly wiped her tears. He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her softly.

She felt paralyzed.

He wanted to continue the kiss, to make up for all the time that she was in the hospital wing, but he drew back.

Lily looked at him strangely.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go get some breakfast, then start worrying about Healing."

* * *

A few hours later, after breakfast, a walk around the lake, and a visit to Og (Look at the first few chapters, he's the keeper of the keys.) Lily and James were in the Great Hall, decorating for the Senior Halloween Masquerade.

"James, would you pass the tape- its right next to you."

"Hold on, I'm busy"

"You're reading that Quidditch book. Come on James, we have to do this."

"It's not like I didn't see you read that Love Story book by, who was that again, something Seagal in middle of Binn's class today."

"That's different. Please give me the tape."

"Hold on."

"Whatever, I'll get it myself. Accio tape!" The tape flew to Lily, she caught it and cut off a piece.

"You are so lazy!" Lily said playfully. She got off the ladder she was standing on and wrapped her arms around James' neck from behind. He loosened her grip.

"Seriously James, what is up? You've barely kissed me all day, you were silent throughout the whole afternoon, and you look like your being tortured just by being with me. What is up?" Lily said angrily.

James didn't know what to say, he himself didn't have explanations for his antics.

"I- I'm just really tired, I went to sleep really late last night and you know exams, homework…"

Lily looked strangely at him, but dismissed her thoughts, after all she also was having trouble with school and was totally stressed, maybe this was the way he was when put under too much stress.

"Anyway, I have to go discuss my schedule with McGonagall, please finish decorating here, tomorrow is the masquerade, and I'll be busy all day. Thanks so much." She leaned in to kiss him, but thought the better of it and went back to her room.

A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update, high school is impossible. Thanks to ALL of my reviewers! A very special thank you to Sharon S. She gave me ideas for this chapter. Luv Ya! Rachel- I love you!!! Thanks so much for helping me with ALL this (and 4, and muscle boy, and pizza guy, and orli, and prince charming, and school, and homework, and benhabib, and life, and boredom…the list goes on and on) About the rumors of Rowling's eighth book, I could be wrong but I heard it from a few sources which include Z100, Rowling's web site, and Sharon. PLEASE, PLEASE, R&R!!! BTW, I bought Ryan Cabrerra's CD- it is SOOOOO unbelievably awesome, and Ryan is INCREDIBLY talented.


	14. Masquerades and Announcements

**Masquerades and Announcements**

The next day Lily and her friends spent the whole day preparing for the party that evening. Sarah was grinning from ear to ear, but didn't say a word to anyone.

Lily chose her dress a while before the party, but finally decided to get ready and hour before it started. She hadn't seen James all day and was counting down the seconds to see his reaction when he saw her.

-------

As she walked down the stairs into the Common Room from the Girl's dormitory, _everyone_ stared. She held her head high, a tiara covered in diamonds securely fit into her waterfall of fiery red curls. Her cream- colored dress (think Angelina Jolie in the 2004 Academy Awards) made her look like she was floating. On her back she wore a pair of wings; she truly looked like an angel.

Her eyes accented by a glittery eyeshadow, scanned he room until she found James.

"Are you gonna take me to this thing or what?" his jaw was hanging open.

Sirius' eyes were popped out of his head, STARING at Lily. Giselle walked over and snapped her fingers in front of her face.

He blinked and stood straight.

"Snap out of it! I don't know if you remember, but you're supposed to be taking me, your girlfriend to this party."

James got out of his chair and held out his arm, Lily linked her arm within his, and they made their way to the Masquerade.

"Judging by your tuxedo, I'm guessing that you don't really have a costume." Lily said to James.

"Actually, no. Tonight I'm playing the part as a handsome gentleman for a sexy lady."

"Don't you play that part everyday?"

---------

Towards the end of the party Remus stepped onto the stage and took the microphone.

He cleared his throat.

"Good evening fellow 7th years! I'm sure we are all having a great time tonight,"

Cheers and applause.

"Yeah, well with Dumbledore's permission, I'd like to dedicate and sing a song for Sarah, my fiancée. I love you, my darling and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Many, Many cheers and applause, including many congratulation wishes and mazel tovs.

He took a guitar from one of the band players and tuned it.

More cheers and applause.

He cleared his throat and sang softly into the microphone.

"From the moment I saw you,

Your eyes, your smile,

I knew that you were for me.

From that moment, you have always been in my dreams

………………….."

--------

Lily looked around the Great Hall but didn't see James. She ran outside, holding her dress from the dirt.

She saw a bunch of couples kissing around the courtyard, holding on to the moment.

--------

"….My angel, I know you are for me,

Your love is what makes me live everyday

You are my happiness, my sun, my star, my hopes, and my dreams

………………………….."

---------

She turned around and saw James in a small corner…running his hands through someone's hair….."

Lily ran closer, not believing her eyes.

"James, I can't believe you," Lily said calmy, trying to ignore her aching heart.

James turned around, wondering who would interrupt his kiss with Daisy Parkinson.

He suddenly felt like he got a kick in the head, feeling like he just woke up from a strange reverie. He saw Daisy sitting on his lap and pushed her off.

"Lily it's not what you think."

"You're right its not what I think its what I see."

"No, I swear, I have no idea what this bitch is doing next to me."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Lily, Listen to me please."

"Fat chance."

She turned around to walk away but James grabbed her hand, forcing her to turn back.

"Please, just listen." He looked deep into her eyes.

Tears poured out of her eyes.

"Stop it! STOP IT!"

"Please."

"GET AWAY!" she cried fiercly.

She slapped him across the face and ran back into the castle.

--------

She ran past blurred images of Sarah and Remus holding each other kissing each other between smiles, Alexis calling her, and a group of 2nd years clearing the hallway for her to pass.

--------

She stumbled into the Head Bathroom, crying freely. She hastily stripped down from her silk dress, and turned on the tub. While waiting for the tub to fill up, she looked at the mirror.

Her face, so beautiful and well cared for, was now tear-stained and swollen.

She slipped into the small pool; she let it wash away the dirt and muck that she fell into, but it couldn't wash away the anger, fear, and sadness in her heart. She wept bitterly with harsh cries that even scared her.

------

A/N: You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating sooner. But I have no time. I'm actually supposed to be typing up an HIV paper that I have due soon, but I decided to write for my readers instead. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed, I need more encouragement! Some of my former readers haven't been reviewing recently, but I'm hoping that you'll review this chapter. I planned the plot for this chapter way, way back when, but it didn't fit in until now. I'm very happy with this chapter, and I hope you guys will too! Luv u!


	15. Changes

**Changes**

"_These are for you!"_

_He handed her a bunch of lilies woven into a crown._

_"And this is for you," _

_She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips._

_Lily and James were sitting together in the garden of lilies that James planted for her in the beginning of the term._

_He returned the kiss passionately._

_"I love you"_

"Lily, wake up!"

"mmmmgetway!" she muttered

"Someone is waiting in the Common Room for you"

No answer.

"Lily, I know you don't want to face him right now, but-"

"I'm trying to SLEEP!!!!"

"Just listen…."

Lily didn't listen to what Alexis had to say to her because she covered her ears with her pillow and closed the curtains to her bed.

After another two hours of trying to not dream of her memories with James she decided to go to breakfast.

As she walked towards her table people turned their heads to her, opening their mouths to say something to their neighbor but closed it shut when they realized that she was looking right at them.

She sat at her table and spread some jam on her toast, sighing sadly.

"_Stop_ _it_!" she thought.

"_Stop!!! He shouldn't be upsetting you. You knew this would never to work out from the beginning, don't depress yourself over someone like him! He is worthless and doesn't deserve your time, tears, or worries. Get over him!!_"

As she told this to herself, she knew it was true, but it was going to be very, very hard.

James sat on his bed, depressed, looking deep in thought.

"I have no idea what got into me, mate, you know I love Lily, I would do nothing to ever hurt her."

"As much as you may say that you _were_ snogging Parkinson. How could you explain that?"

"I have no idea, I feel like I've had strings attached to me these past few days. I have to explain to her that it wasn't me last night."

"All you can do is try and hope for the best,"

"Yeah"

Sirius pulled his sweater over his face, trying to muffle his laughter.

"May I ask what you find so funny Padfoot?"

"You are in such deep shit!" he continued laughing.

"Why, thank you for all that support, its just what I needed."

"Man, I can do that anytime, just say the word-"

"Padfoot, you can stop now."

"I'm actually beginning to find this rather entertaining."

James wacked him on the head.

"Shutup."

Alexis, Lily, Giselle, and Sarah were sitting by the lake bundled up in sweaters.

Sarah stretched her hand out in front of her, examined her ring and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm getting married. I thought it would take me years to find "the one". So Giselle, anything between you and Sirius?"

"I don't really know," she replied. "I mean, like sometimes he is the sweetest guy ever, but other times he's this immature prat. I love him too much to brake up with him. Lily, what about you and James?"

"We broke up."

"WHAT??!!" Sarah, Giselle, and Alexis said in unison.

"What do you mean- Why? You guys are so cute together! What happened?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I thought the whole school knew. Well, James was with Daisy, um at the party last night, and, yeah they were swapping spit right in front of me."

"So you didn't talk to him! Lily don't be an idiot and work it out with him. He wants to talk to you; he has an explanation for what he did. You know James, he would die for you."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Right, and I'm Cleopatra." she muttered.

"If you don't talk to him right now, I will tie your hands and legs together and drag you to him myself!" Alexis said.

"Tough luck sweetums, I have to talk to McGonagall."

"It's Sunday, why?" asked Alexis.

"I have to talk to her about changing my schedule, I'm dropping healing." She got up to leave.

"So what are you planning to do?" Giselle asked.

"I'm becoming an auror! See you later!"

Lily was sitting in Professor McGonagall's office, discussing the changes that she planned on making.

"Well Miss Evans, I honestly don't see why you wouldn't be able to become an auror; your grades are the highest in your year, you've earned dozens of awards in your charms classes, the only thing you have to worry about is you schedule and making up the material you missed. Here are all the possible schedules you will be able to have," She handed her three different pieces of parchment with different schedules on them. "Just chose one as soon as possible and I will inform your teachers."

Someone knocked on the door, and entered the room.

Cinnamon.

Lily dared not to look up.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Please give Miss Evans and I a moment, and I'll be right with you."

"Of course." James replied.

"Thank you very much for your time professor, I'll inform you later tonight of my decision." Lily said, and hastily packed her bags.

Lily got up and as she passed by James he mouthed to her "talk to me", but she just stared at him coldly; she looked past his face and right into his soul.

A/N: Hi! I'm sooooo terribly sorry for not updating in like, forever. You have to forgive me! But now that I finished finals and have vacation I'm FREE!!!!!! So if I get enough reviews I'll be posting within the next few weeks, if not it probably means that a) I'm studying for my math state exam which I have to take right after my vacation is over b) I don't have any good ideas which is why you must review and give me your opinion on what I should do or c) I didn't get enough reviews, so you MUST review!!!!! I love you guys!!!

Ronsies


	16. And That Means Forever

**And That Means Forever**

Later that night, as Lily was lying on her bed reading "Phantom of the Opera", a muggle book that he mother recommended, she heard knocking on the door. She got up and quickly pulled a jacket over her camisole and opened the door.

There stood James with his messy hair, and those hazel eyes, those eyes that she looked hundreds of times into with love in her heart; but as she stared at them now, it was replaced with hurt and anger.

"Lily!"

She slammed the door.

"Lily, you can't keep doing this!" he kept banging on the door.

No answer.

"Come on!" he kept banging on the door.

"You better stop banging or you'll not only wake up my roommates but the rest of the house!"

"Not until you get out"

Alexis stirred in her sleep, mumbling something that sounded like "make that person shut their damn mouth".

Lily gave in and went out of her dormitory, closing the door behind her.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I have to talk to you." he replied.

"As if I didn't figure that one out already. How did you get up here in the first place? Aren't boys not allowed to enter the girls dormitories?"

"True, but I'm a marauder, which means that I can find another way, especially to talk to my flower."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You wish!" she muttered.

"Lily, don't do that! Don't make us go back to square one, why are you so determined not to make this work!" he insisted.

"We can't make this work! Why? Because as I told you before so many months ago, because you're James Potter and I'm Lily Evans. That does not work! And don't do what James? What? Why don't _you_ stop??! You do this to everyone, god, I was a fool to fall for you in the first place. You make every girl that you fancy fall in love with you and then you go breaking their hearts. But lucky for me, I'm over you. We're done."

James suddenly felt like he was ripping off invisible chains that had bound him from Lily previously. He looked at her coldly and replied. "I'm not going to try and convince you of anything, but just for your information, and I'm sure you've realized these past few days, and it may sound strange, but I'm not myself. I don't know why or when this began or whatever, and what I did that night, I can't even believe myself, because the last thing I would want is that ugly hag on me. But what I do know, is that I love you," he stopped for a moment and sharply drew in a breath, "I have always loved you and I always will, no matter what I do whether I am conscious about it or not, I will love you. And that means forever."

Lily stared at him, her green eyes as hard as ever.

"Good night." James said as he turned away, walking back to his dormitory.

Lily turned back, sighed, and walked back into her room. Sarah, Giselle, and Alexis were looking at her wide-eyed.

"You heard everything?" Lily asked.

The three of them nodded.

She sighed took her pillow and screamed into it, something that sounded like "Damn him!"

She turned back to her friends and said calmly. "I can't do it, as much as you want me too, and as much as he wants me too, I won't."

She crawled into bed and under her blankets, appreciating their warmth, because inside she was feeling so cold. As she fell asleep endless tears of emotion that she held back before came pouring out of her emerald eyes, but no sound escaped her lips; it hurt too much.

* * *

"Well done, Pettigrew. I must say that you have done exceptionally well for your first few weeks serving the Dark lord." Peter smiled smugly. "The Dark lord has also asked me to tell you to remove the curse in precisely 7 days."

* * *

"Remus, what about this one?"

James was in Hogsmeade with Remus helping him shop for a wedding ring.

Remus called one of the witches at the counter. "Excuse me miss, may I please see this ring."

"Good choice." the witch took out the ring and handed it to Remus. "This one is two 24 karat gold bands held together by diamonds." (A/N: Before Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston split up, Brad was designing this jewelry line, one of the rings was two rings, one on top of another held together by diamonds.)

Remus examined the ring, it truly was beautiful; _perfect for Sarah!_ He thought.

"How much does it cost?" Remus asked.

"This one is $15,000, but I can make it 13, someone as young as you needs to save up, not splurge it all." (A/N: I have no idea how many pounds or euros or whatever that is, sorry!)

"Okay then I'll take it."

* * *

While James and Remus were shopping for a ring, Sarah, Lily, Alexis, and Giselle were shopping for dresses at Madame Abbott's Bridal Salon. Sarah piled dress after dress, and finally decided to try her ever-increasing pile of lace and satin.

"This one looks cute." Sarah modeled her dress for Alexis, Lily, and Giselle.

"You look like a frosted cupcake." Alexis said.

Her dress was lace, lace, and more lace, covering every inch of her body except for her fingernails.

The second dress was pretty; a strapless satin gown with ruffles descending from the waistline. The third dress was all chiffon, with bell sleeves that dragged to the floor, making her look like a puppy.

After the eleventh dress, Sarah came out of the dressing room, and all eyes were on her.

The dress had a low-cut, spaghetti strap top, which was all lace until her thighs, hugging her curves in all of the right places. The rest was all chiffon, coming out of the dress. Right on her love handles, there was a gold bow made of silk, complimenting her slim hips. The only way to describe this dress is by saying perfect. (A/N: To see the dress go on this website: )

"So what do you think?" Sarah asked, while examining herself in the mirror.

No answer.

"Hello?"

She turned to find Lily, Alexis, and Giselle speechless (no they are not lesbians), the other brides who came for their fittings were all staring at her jealously, and their fiancés were all staring with their mouths open.

After two minutes Giselle finally spoke, "If you don't take that dress I will bite you so hard, take the dress for myself, and seduce Sirius with it."

A/N: This update was quick, compared to the other chapters. I took my math state exam today (finally!) so I'll have more time, which means quicker updates. I thought I would enjoy writing this chapter, since I want to become a fashion designer, but it was really hard to describe the dresses and put it in words. I actually wrote this chapter on 2 days- it normally takes me two weeks. Many thanks to Monique Lhuiller- the dress is hers- she is by far the best in bridal! Anyway, don't you love James!!! I want to kill Lily too, but thing is, she entered her relationship very quickly, and before hand she despised him, but once she fell in love with him- well, love is blind. So when she saw what James did, lets just say she got glasses, and now they are back to square one, but Lily still does love him!! She just doesn't want to admit it to herself. R&R!! I'm almost up to 100!!

Ronsies


	17. Auror Classes

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter, I posted a link in order to see what Sarah's dress looked like and it didn't work so type this in just do it without the spaces, it's the only way this site will let me do this. First do the usual www., then type in (without the spaces) monique lhuillier. com/ webcollection/ bridal/ runway/ 2005sp/ 04. html hope this works for you! Anyway, on with the story!

**Auror**** Classes**

"Good morning everyone. We have a new student joining our class today."

Lily stood in the back of the classroom looking for an empty seat.

"I'm sure you all know Lily Evans." Professor Abercrombie (look in the 5th book the Sorting Hat's new song) continued.

Lily looked up at the mention of her name and smiled.

"Mr. Potter, would you kindly retrieve a desk from Professor Flitwik's classroom for Miss Evans."

"Yes, of course, professor." James replied.

"Oh and before you leave my class kindly lend her the notes that she missed from the beginning of the semester."

James nodded and left to get Lily a desk.

* * *

After class James approached Lily with his notebook and handed it to her. 

"Lily, listen, now that we have most of our classes together and that we still have patrolling duty together I think that we should stop this silent treatment and let's be friends." James said.

"Okay then Potter, thank you for your notes and I'll return them to you as soon as I am done with them."

She turned around and walked away.

Sirius walked over to James and slapped him on his shoulder.

"Jamsie here is trying to make friends. Aww, how sweet!"

"Yeah whatever."

"You need a little cheering up." Sirius smiled sweetly and held out his finger. "Pull my finger."

James gave him a strange look.

"Pull my finger."

James pulled his pinky. Nothing happened.

"Is something supposed to happen?" James asked.

Seconds later James ran out of the hallway up the stairs, trying to escape Sirius' silent but deadly fart.

* * *

"Hey! Zeller get back to bed. Do you want a detention?" James asked a 4th year. 

James and Lily were patrolling the halls together.

"Lily, do you still love me?"

"Potter, I am not answering that question."

He sighed. "We're back to Potter then?"

Lily ignored him.

"DAMN!" someone shouted.

"Zeller, didn't I tell you to go back to bed?" James said, turning to where the noise came from.

Peter appeared out of the shadow of the corridor, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Wormtail, was that you?"

"Prongs!"

"Sorry man, you have to get back."

"Yeah I know, I'm on my way."

" 'kay, I'll see you later."

* * *

A few hours later Lilt returned to her dormitory. She tossed and turned, counted sheep, cleared her mind, but no matter what she tired she couldn't fall asleep. Preferring the empty Common Room to Giselle's snores, Lily retrieved a book from the "muggle book collection" from under her bed. 

Sitting herself in the most comfortable couch Lily opened up to her favorite chapter in "The Count of Monte Cristo".

As Lily was beginning to feel slumber envelop her, the portrait hole swung open, and there stood James carrying mountains of food in his arms and even more in his mouth.

"Kseeldntflep?"

"I beg you pardon?" Lily asked.

James swallowed the mound of food in his mouth.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked again.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I still love you."

"What do you know about love?"

"Plenty." He checked his watch. "Well, I'll see you later, I'm going back to bed."

* * *

The following evening, as Lily was reading through the noted that she missed in Professor Abercrombie's class in her dormitory, Sarah came into the room, carrying piles of papers and notebooks. 

"What is that?" Lily asked.

"Um, my guest list, seating charts, options for the bridesmaid's dresses, invitations that I haven't sent out yet, this thing is-"

"Yeah I get it."

"So what are you doing?"

"Reading through the notes I missed. James takes down everything this guy says."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Giselle is going to be the maid of honor, you and Alexis are the bridesmaids, James is the best man and Sirius and Peter are going to be the "groom maids" I guess, I have no idea what they are called."

"Interesting. What color dress should I wear?" Lily asked as she continued looking through the mounds of notes. As neat as they were, there were cross outs all over the margins.

"I'm not sure, I'm thinking gold to match the bow on my dress, but I'm still thinking about it."

"Let me know." Lily turned to the next page of notes and found her initials, a plus sign, and James' initials written inside a huge heart.

* * *

That night she kept dreaming the same dream over and over. Hazel eyes, a white dress, green eyes, and a flash of green light kept flashing in her mind, over and over and over again.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter. Sorry it took me a long time to update. I finally got over a hundred reviews! Thank you guys! Anyway, It's late now (11:25- it's my day off I'd like to go to sleep early as opposed to my usual 12:15) I'm off to bed. Read and review! 

Ronsies


	18. Two Weeks

**Two Weeks**

"Two weeks, only two more weeks." Remus was holding Sarah's as they strolled the snow covered streets of Hogsmeade. "Aren't you excited?"

"First times for me are always special."

"Are you sure that you want to have the wedding in Hogwarts? I mean, I don't care where we have it, just as long as I have you."

Sarah smiled. "Of course I want to have it in Hogwarts, especially during Christmas, its most beautiful then and all our friends can join us."

He squeezed her hand tightly. "Whatever you want." He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "So, are you parents coming from London?"

"My mum is going to come next week but my father is going to come a few days later, his job takes a lot of his time. What about your father?"

"Yeah, he's coming. He actually doesn't live far from here."

"Up for a butterbeer?"

"Okay, sure."

And off they went hand in hand, to the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

In the meantime, James searched all over Hogsmeade for a gift for Lily. Whatever that was brought to him just wasn't good enough. He first went to 

Zonkos, but then realized that she would never find anything interesting in there. From there he went to Madame Malkins, where Sirius pointed out a number of pretty things, but all James said was, "it isn't good enough, it has to be perfect." Sirius then pointed out some lacey lingerie in the back of the store, but James just smacked him on the head, muttering to himself: _you bloody git_.

James went to a jewelry store from there and was considering getting her a large hair pin with emeralds covering them.

"Sirius, what do you think?" James shoved it in his unruly black hair and fluttered his eyes.

"Yeah sure, it's pretty."

"It's _pretty_?" James asked.

"Well, yeah, she would like it."

"What if she doesn't like the color green?"

He replied, "you idiot, her eyes are green."

"Yeah, but not this color."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Nevertheless, James discarded it.

"Do you have any other color emeralds?" James asked the man behind the counter.

He brought out a pair of beautiful emerald chandelier earrings that screamed "gorgeous" all over.

"Man, _this_ is beautiful." James said

"Um, its 5,000 galleons" said the clerk.

"So?" James drew out his Gringotts credit card (do they have those?) but Sirius immediately took it from him.

"Man, your head is wedged so far up your ass; you can't figure out how to get it out anymore. You are NOT buying this."

And so, they made their way from store to store until Sirius gave up and decided to go back to the castle. Finally, James decided that the store that he just entered would be the last one for the day. The store was called "Treasures", which James found rather cheesy, but hey, you never know.

As James was exiting the store, something shiny caught his eye. He took one look at it and immediately got it gift-wrapped.

* * *

"I'm so glad that you are able to come, Dad." 

"My only daughter is getting married, wow, time flies. I'm still living in the day when I changed your diapers."

Sarah and her father were in La Café having a heart-to-heart, father-daughter talk in Hogsmeade the night before her wedding.

"You better not just run off with that love of yours and forget about your mother and me." He said sarcastically.

"Come on Dad, you're invited to stay with Remus and me after our honeymoon whenever you like." she replied.

"So how are Thom and Elaine doing in London? They are coming tomorrow, right?"

"Your brother wouldn't miss it for the world."

Suddenly, they heard a loud scream, a flash of green light, and glass shattering. They immediately ran for the door, but they weren't able to make it out.

"CRUCIO!"

Sarah felt pain sear through every inch of her body. But for a single moment she fought it.

"I love you Remus" she said as if she was talking to Remus through her soul. She then immediately collapsed.

Sarah's father watched this in horror. He quickly took out his wand and drew in breath, "STUP-"

All that was seen after was a flash of green light.

* * *

Moments later Remus was confronted by Dumbledore during dinner in the Great Hall. 

"Mr. Lupin, follow me please, urgent news has come up."

James and Sirius gave Dumbledore a "puppy face". Peter sat there, slurping his soup.

"Very well, you three may come along as well, that is if Mr. Lupin agrees."

"Yeah, sure."

"Mr. Lupin I regret to inform you that a few minutes ago Miss Anix, your fiancé has been attacked by lord Voldemort. She is right now in St. Mungos in critical care, I urge you to go there at once."

His face turned paper-white. All signs of happiness for the following day were replaced with sorrow. At that moment, hope was the only thing that kept him standing.

Dumbledore, James, Sirius, and Peter walked through the familiar halls of St. Mungo's. Remus ran.

"Sarah Anix, where is Sarah Anix!" Remus demanded to the witch at the front desk.

"I'm sorry but you can't see her right now, she is in the critical care unit."

Giselle, Alexis, and Lily, came rushing into the hall, out of breath.

"How is she?"

"Is she here?"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"As soon as we find out we will tell you immediately. But unfortunately, I can inform you that her father was killed." The witch said to them.

* * *

Hour after hour passed in that waiting room; Remus kept pulling his hair out of frustration, muttering to himself, and tear after tear kept falling from his now blood-shot hazel eyes. 

Finally a healer came out of Sarah's room. He faced Remus and Mrs. Anix.

"I'm sorry."

Remus looked at the man, and collapsed, all hope he had was lost.

A/N: A cliffy! Yeah, I like being cruel. This chapter and the next one are dedicated to Dr. David Applebaum and Nava Applebaum and are based on what happened to them. In case you do not know who they are, when I post my next chapter, if you look on my profile you will find their story on it from different newspapers. Those of you who do know who they were, I'm just trying to make a zionistic statement. R&R! Luv Ya!

Ronsies


	19. Truth

**Truth**

A/N: Because I didn't update in like FOREVER which I'm really sorry about, you have to read the previous chapter to 'enhance' this chapter more. Even if you remember clearly what happened PLEASE read the last chapter. Thanks

"We must all grieve over such a loss. A young innocent soul killed by lord Voldemort. Sarah was a much loved young woman. With her spirit and her love for others, she was everyone's favorite. She had adoring friends, doting parents, and a loving fiancée " The priest continued, "She found Remus, her soul mate at a young age, but now unfortunately the only time they will be able to meet again is in heaven. And now, as we say goodbye to someone so dear and precious to us, I know we will all remember her forever. Remus, you may come to see her off."

Remus approached, tear after tear streaming down his cheeks. He looked at her peaceful beautiful body in it's final resting place. He then drew out a black velvet box from his pocket and placed the wedding ring that was supposed to be used in the epitome of their joy onto her pale, deathly cold finger; right above the engagement ring that he gave her not so long ago.

He leaned in and gave her rosy lips one last kiss. They were cold. His tears fell onto her cheeks. "Good-bye, my love."

Closing the casket, he began to cry with uncontrollable sobs.

Mr. and Mrs. Anix, Remus, Giselle, Lily, Alexis, James, Sirius, Peter, and the other 400 people who came to Sarah's funeral stood by her grave and watched her being lowered into the ground.

Instead of opening Christmas presents that day, Lily, Alexis, James, Sirius, and Giselle opened them a month later; their grief wouldn't allow the joy of Christmas.

After opening a large pile of presents, including Sirius' present, a book he wrote that was titled "101 Ways To Get Lily Into Bed" and a bunch of accessories for his new broom James held the final one, the one from Lily. He carefully unwrapped the paper around it.

"She got me a book!" James exclaimed to Sirius.

"Tough luck." Sirius said, still looking through his presents.

"Why can't I get her to forgive me?"

"That's what my book is for."

"She got me "The Magical Powers of A Leech".

"I guess you won't be needing my present then."

After opening her pile of presents, Lily found one at the very bottom of her pile. The card read: _Happy Christmas Lily! I miss you in my life, but I feel as if your heart is always next to me. I love you. Love, James._

She carefully unwrapped the paper.

"Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed.

_**i carry your heart **_

_**by: ee cummings**_

i carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
my heart)i am never without it(anywhere  
i go you go,my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing, my darling)  
i fear  
no fate(for you are my fate, my sweet)i want  
no world(for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant  
and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)  
and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)

She began to cry, knowing the truth in her heart, but unable to make herself understand it.

A/N: I know this has been a short chapter, please forgive me, I have no time for anything anymore. But now that summer is here I'll be posting more often. By the way, the whole story with Remus and Sarah was based on a true story that happened to Nava Applebaum. I have the story taken form the New York Post below. Please R&R!

**_New York Post _**Sept 15, 2003

**'SPRINGTIME LOVE' LOST - TEEN MOURNS FIANCE SLAIN IN SUICIDE BLAST.**

**Full Text:** COPYRIGHT 2003 N.Y.P. Holdings, Inc.

JERUSALEM - Hanan Sand waited more than two years to put a wedding ring on Nava Applebaum's finger - but when the scheduled day arrived, he found himself placing it in her grave.

"I put it there to be with her because I feel as if we're married after all," the 19-year-old yeshiva student told The Post.

Sand spoke as he sat shiva for Nava and her father, Dr. David Applebaum, the two U.S. citizens killed in Tuesday's bombing of a caf nightspot.

Sand and Nava met in Jerusalem 2 1/2 years ago, early in the Palestinian uprising, but never imagined terrorism would enter their lives.

"In our worst dream, we never thought we'd become victims of such an attack, even though we lived through the tragedies of others - and we knew what Nava's father did."

Dr. David Applebaum had created a model followed by hospital staffers for handling victims of terrorist attacks at the Shaarei Tzedek Medical Center's emergency room.

Sand collapsed in the same emergency room Tuesday when he learned of Nava's death.

Sand recalled how he and Nava, then 18, met while serving as volunteers helping troubled youths from poor families.

"I fell in love and asked her if I could be her boyfriend. She was my springtime love."

"But she refused and later told me she wanted her first boyfriend to be her husband," he said.

Nava eventually relented, and they were engaged.

But they put off the marriage for two years, while she spent a year in Israel's national service program, tending to cancer-stricken children, and he studied at Yeshiva Ateret Kohanim in Jerusalem's Old City.

The couple scheduled their marriage for last Wednesday and agreed, following tradition, not to have any contact in the week before the ceremony.

"We didn't talk, we didn't see one another, but we kept up a little dialogue with gestures," he said.

For example, Nava left pictures of Sand at his parent's home and also gave him a present, an aquarium, so he could "talk to the fish" when he couldn't talk to her.

On Monday, Sand picked up the gold ring Nava had chosen. Two days later, he was placing it on her shrouded body.

"After the 2 1/2 years we spent together, I felt that this would unite us as if we really were married," he said.


End file.
